fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatsu Aiya
Chinatsu Aiya (千夏アイヤ) is the main character of Herbal♥Fresh Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Silk (キュアシルク) and she is the Pretty Cure of Sparkles. She comforts people by telling them to stay "peace~!" (ピース〜！ pīsu 〜!) 'Bio' 'Appearance' Aiya has bright, cheerful yellow eyes and long, claret colored hair tied in two low ponytails held together with two yellow scrunchies. She has a mint headband with magenta tiger stripes. Casually, she wears a black long sleeve shirt and a loose light pink shirt with elbow length sleeves. This is paired with a dark pink skirt with white leggings and light brown shoes with pink laces. As Cure Silk, her hair turns light pink and a part gets tied up into twin-tails with a bun at the bottom tied up with a black blow, while the rest of her hair is worn long. Her bangs and and forelocks become pointier and her headband is replaced with a red headband and a giant bow on top with to small yellow beads. Her outfit is composed of a loose white top with black lining on the sleeves and a red bow on her chest with the CureCure Gem in the middle. She has a black ribbon tied around her wrist with ruffled material and a pink opera glove on the other arm. She wears a red skirt with a pink band that has two pink pieces of fabric in a ring shape on each hip. She gains pink shorts, pink stockings, and pink boots with a black bow. 'Personality' Aiya is a cheerful girl who is always trying to show off to her friends. She is incredibly impulsive and will often do things without thinking first. She tends to speak her mind, relevent or not. 'Etymology' Chinatsu (千夏) - Sen (千) means thousand, while Natsu means summer. Together it means "a thousand summers" Aiya (アイヤ) - The name "Aiya" means "beautiful silk" referencing her alter ego "Cure Silk" Cure Silk - Silk is a fine, strong, soft, lustrous fabric used for making clothing. 'History' 'Becoming a Cure' Aiya, on a "date" with Satoshi, saw two birds flying top speed downwards. They stopped to look at them when suddenly one of them slams into Aiya's face. The other one sarcastically mentions how great of a flyer the other one is when Satoshi suddenly realizes that the birds are talking and when Aiya finally snapped back they both started freaking out. One bird quickly shuts them up and flies away with the other. Aiya and Satoshi start questioning if that was even real. Later, Aiya finds the birds again and they introduce themselves and explain to her their mission to find the Pretty Cure and save Flora Kingdom when suddenly an Akuryo attacks. Aiya runs away with the birds and she finds that Satoshi has been attacked. She is devastated learning this when suddenly, the Akuryo catches up to her. She immediately wants to try and save Satoshi and her determination allows her to become Cure Silk. Cure Silk freaks when she realizes what just happened and after coming to her senses, learns that she needs to fight the monster in order to save Satoshi. With the help of Chirple and Tang, she quickly defeats the Akuryo and de-transforms back into Aiya, gaining her first CureCure Seed. 'Cure Silk' A dress made of soft silk! Cure Silk! 柔らかいシルク製のドレス！ キュアシルク！ Yawarakai shiruku-sei no doresu! Kyuashiruku! Cure Silk (キュアシルク) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aiya. In order to transform, she needs her CureCure Gem. 'Transformation' The transformation begins with a zoom in on Aiya and then Aiya saying "Precure! Herbal Charge!" The CureCure Gem glows and Aiya's hair unties. First, her bow appears, then her shoes and socks, then her arm band and her glove, then her shirt and skirt, and lastly, her hair. She lands on the ground, says her introduction, and strikes her pose. 'Attacks' Silk Shoot is her first attack. When performing this attack, she summons a sparkly circle and fires it at the enemy like a bullet. Herbal Silk Shoot is her second attack. It is the same as the first but she uses the Sparkle Sword and it is much more powerful. Rainbow Soft Touch is the group attack that is used by all three cures. They use the Sparkle Swords to shoot a rainbow beam at the enemy. 'Trivia' *Her hair is very similar to Tsubomi's.